


So Young

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Series: Fic Giveaways [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: As the boys film videos for their Internet audience, they recall the moments that led them here.





	So Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewasjustagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasjustagirl/gifts).



> This was written for @shewasjustagirl as part of my 100 Followers giveaway. She had given the song prompt "You Make Me Feel So Young" by Frank Sinatra.

Rhett couldn’t help but chortle as the plume of darkness erupted from his backside. It was unexpected, hilarious, and he and Link rushed to make it happen again. If he could time travel, tell his childhood self that he’d be making videos involving charcoal and whoopie cushions, making them with Link by his side, and that the whole world would be watching? He would never have believed himself! But here he was, his best friend’s face caked in charcoal makeup. He and Link had never really left each others’ sides, not for 30 years, and while their business model was solid, they were still basically kids at heart when they were together.

_ “Hey, Rhett! You should sit down!” A high-pitched giggle erupted from Link, “I’ve got the perfect chair for you!” Rhett sat down on the chair, knowing exactly what was coming next. Pffftthththhbhbhththhfbhbh… the sound of the whoopie cushion sputtered out as his lanky body slammed onto the chair forcefully, hoping for that exact reaction, knowing he’d be padded by the obnoxious cushion Link had placed there. He and Link had been positioning it around the room all evening, so it was really no surprise. That didn’t make them howl with laughter any less. A whoopie cushion didn’t need the element of surprise to be funny, as long as you were with your best friend. _

Link couldn’t see a thing. “As I can’t see… I’m blindfolded.” He joked about the bandana covering his eyes completely, but in spite of their jokes, he completely trusted Rhett to lead the way. He could feel every line and callous in his best friend’s hand, worn with hard work and their attempts at stand up paddleboarding. They started out at a gentle jog through the open field by the park, but it didn’t take long for them to reach top speed. It was exhilarating, a little bit scary, but so very freeing. Link knew that Rhett wouldn’t let him hit a fence or fall to the ground, so he finally allowed himself to just let go. They probably looked ridiculous, but who cared? What good was being in the Internetainment business with his best friend if they couldn’t look a little stupid while doing it?

_ Link couldn’t see a thing. He was blindfolded. Rhett’s hands, already so much larger than his own, were guiding him. He was pretty sure they were in the woods. He could smell all of the familiar, woodsy smells, and hear the familiar, woodsy sounds. Honestly, though, it was too dark under the blindfold for Link to be certain. He trusted that Rhett would guide him around any trees or obstacles they may encounter, and with the exception of a small branch that Rhett missed that tripped Link up just a tiny bit, he made it safely. It wasn’t until he could hear the flow of the water that Rhett removed the blindfold from Link’s face. “See, Link? Here’s the surprise! I found a really cool place that we can go swimmin’ anytime we want!” In this small offshoot of the Cape Fear River, the boys spent the rest of the afternoon splashing, laughing, and taking turns holding their breath under the water. _

Link was standing in front of a green screen, trying to tell the weather. He couldn’t contain himself when he saw that it was going to be 490 degrees and overcast in Buies Creek that Sunday. Rhett laughed at what was clearly an error, but they both knew that Link’s excitement about doing the weather for Whatever Wednesday was what really mattered. The error only added to the comedy of what they were doing. Rhett knew how much Link enjoyed this, enjoyed making his childhood dream of becoming a weatherman come true. It’s what he was keeping in mind when he had pitched the idea in a GMM planning meeting, knowing Link would love it.

_ Link was sitting in front of a tape recorder, Rhett right alongside him. “Hello, my name is Link Neal reporting for CBS News this morning. Today, I will interview a Chinese monk from the monk house of monks…” Throughout the tape, Link was cracking himself up. But Rhett was right there with him, snickering in the background. They could entertain themselves for hours with these interviews, making silly tapes to share with each other, talking, and pretending to be on the news. As Link interviewed Rhett’s bed, Rhett realized he never wanted them to stop making each other laugh. _

Rhett and Link sat behind their beloved desk in tuxedos. “One thousand episodes,” Rhett said, directly into the camera, followed by Link’s addition of “Let’s Talk About That.” They had come so far, stuck together for over three decades, putting in the effort of thousands of videos on YouTube, hours of branded content, but even more hours of personal fun. They looked back on their old intros to their show, the silly antics they’d done together, the strange moments they’d shared on screen. Pouring wine on themselves, getting waxed together, eating beyond spicy peppers together, bathing in a cereal bath, getting shot with Nerf guns. There were so many amazing moments they’d shared in front of that camera, but so many more that the camera hadn’t captured. “There’s a lot of things, taken out of context, that could really seem compromising,” Rhett joked.

It’s true, there were so many things they’d done over the years that, out of context, maybe were a bit stranger than they seemed. But the truth was when Rhett was with Link, and when Link was with Rhett, there was this feeling, this sense that they were never going to get too old for this. Every day that they got up, got in the car, and went to work, they knew there was going to be something fun waiting for them. Maybe they’d be bathing in something strange, or maybe they’d be putting on wigs and acting out some crazy scene. Sure, there was the business and the tough deals and the writing processes, and all of that took time and effort and energy. But sitting at that desk, looking across the table at his best friend, feeling their bare knees brush under the table after their conscious decision to skip the tuxedo pants… all Rhett could think of was how young he felt. He knew it wouldn’t have been out of place for him to hear that high-pitched 10-year-old giggle bubble up from his best friend. After all of these years together, they both still felt so young.


End file.
